


Tormenta mental

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Mystrade is our Division FB Prompts, Mystrade is our Division FB Prompts - Character - Freeform, Poor Mycroft, Protective Greg, Sherlock Being a Good Brother
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: - ¿Necesita un médico?Greg suspiró antes de negar con la cabeza,girándose para preparar el té.- No, estará bien, solo necesita...- Retomar su dieta.Para sorpresa de John, Greg asintió.Escrito para el reto del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is our division: un fic con la palabra Tormenta





	Tormenta mental

**Author's Note:**

> Leí sobre algo llamado " Sobrepeso mental: Los pensamientos basura engordan nuestra mente”  
> Stephen Fleming, profesor del University College London (UCL) realizó un interesante estudio en el 2010. Descubrió que las personas que pensaban más sobre sus decisiones, que analizaban las cosas en exceso sin llegar a unas conclusiones claras, tenían más células en la corteza prefrontal.  
> Ahora bien, lo que en un principio podemos considerar como “positivo” en realidad no lo es. Porque lo que hay es un exceso de células que no cumplen funciones claras. De hecho, al comparar electroencefalogramas con personas con esquizofrenia o autismo, se veía ese mismo fenómeno.  
> La conclusión a la que llegaron fue la siguiente: pensar es bueno, pero no en exceso y menos si lo que hacemos es caer en bucles sin sentido."  
> Y pensé en Mycroft...  
> Todo pertenece a Doyle, Moffat y Gatiss.

Tormenta Mental

"La raíz de 2 es un número irracional- ¿Realmente era necesario presentar a Eurus y Moriarty? Tal vez hubiese habido otra forma de evitar los atentados, tal vez nadie habría muerto... - π es igual a 3.1415926535 8979323846 2643383279 5028841971 6939937510 5820974944 5923078164 0628620899 8628034825 3421170679 8214808651 3282306647 0938446095 5058223172 5359408128 4811174502 8410270193 8521105559 6446229489 5493038196 4428810975 6659334461 2847564823 3786783165 2712019091 4564856692 3460348610 4543266482 1339360726 0249141273 7245870066 0631558817 4881520920 9628292540 9171536436 7892590360 0113305305 4882046652 1384146951 9415116094 3305727036 5759591953 0921861173 8193261179 3105118548 0744623799 6274956735 1885752724 8912279381 8301194912 9833673362 4406566430 8602139494 6395224737 1907021798 6094370277 0539217176 2931767523 8467481846 7669405132 0005681271 4526356082 7785771342 7577896091 7363717872 1468440901 2249534301 4654958537 1050792279 6892589235 4201995611 2129021960 8640344181 5981362977 4771309960 5187072113 4999999837 2978049951 0597317328 1609631859 5024459455 3469083026 4252230825 3344685035 2619311881 7101000313 7838752886 5875332083 8142061717 7669147303 5982534904 2875546873 1159562863 8823537875 9375195778 1857780532 1712268066 1300192787 6611195909 2164201989 3809525720 1065485863 2788659361 5338182796 8230301952 0353018529 6899577362 2599413891 2497217752 8347913151 5574857242 4541506959 5082953311 6861727855 8890750983 8175463746 4939319255 0604009277 0167113900 9848824012 8583616035 6370766010 4710181942 9555961989 4676783744 9448255379 7747268471 0404753464 6208046684 2590694912 9331367702 8989152104 7521620569 6602405803 8150193511 2533824300 3558764024 7496473263 9141992726 0426992279 6782354781 6360093417 2164121992 4586315030 2861829745 5570674983 8505494588 5869269956 9092721079 7509302955 3211653449 8720275596 0236480665 4991198818 3479775356 6369807426 5425278625 5181841757 4672890977 7727938000 8164706001 6145249192 1732172147 7235014144 1973568548 1613611573 5255213347 5741849468 4385233239 0739414333 4547762416 8625189835 6948556209 9219222184 2725502542 5688767179 0494601653 4668049886 2723279178 6085784383 8279679766 8145410095 3883786360 9506800642 2512520511 7392984896 0841284886 2694560424 1965285022 2106611863 0674427862 2039194945 0471237137 8696095636 4371917287 4677646575 7396241389 0865832645 9958133904 7802759009...- Fue estúpido pensar que Mary simplemente había logrado dejar el pasado atrás. El pasado siempre vuelve. Debería haberlo sabido. No estuvo atento a lo que pasaba bajo sus narices, y ahora ella estaba muerta- España nunca ganará Eurovisión- Tenía que hacer algo. Algo importante. Pero no lograba recordar qué, y Greg se iba a enfadar: vamos, Mycroft, piensa, piensa, piensa...- GN-z11 es la galaxia conocida más lejana, a 13.400 millones de años luz de la Tierra.- Greg lo amaba, no entendía por qué, pero se lo había dicho infinidad de veces- Infinito: El Universo es infinito en todos los sentidos, abierto y no cerrado, pero también es finito por el tiempo, porque es más grande que la distancia que ha recorrido la luz desde el “Big Bang” hasta hoy - Sabía que Moriarty estaba obsesionado con Sherlock, debería simplemente haberse deshecho de él - La fórmula de la Titina es C169723 H270464 N45688 O52243 S912- Su profesor de ciencias se sentía culpable por engañar a su mujer con la profesora de lengua, pero la señora May estaba encantada de que alguien la librase de su marido durante algunas horas- Se calcula que en el mundo se hablan unos 7.000 idiomas- Tardó un par de horas en aprender Serbio, se estaba haciendo viejo-Había un petirrojo en el árbol frente a la habitación el día que trajeron a Eurus a casa- En Papua Nueva Guinea se hablan 850 lenguas- Anthea nació en Mayo- No debió permitir que Magnussen se acercará a Sherlock, debería haberlo detenido mucho antes, no fue capaz de ver el peligro- La extrema derecha estaba en auge, los conflictos no paraban de crecer y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, ni de dónde había dejado su paraguas- Si él ese día hubiera estado vigilando a sus hermanos, Víctor seguiría vivo. - Existen entre 100.000 y 200.000 millones de galaxias en el universo observable y tienen tres configuraciones distintas: elípticas, espirales e irregulares.-Si él hubiera vigilado a Eurus, ella no habría quemado la casa.- El Hombre descubrió el fuego hace 790.000 años-Si él hubiera hecho lo que tenía que hacer, Sherlock no habría cambiado y nunca se habría acercado a las drogas. Si él...."

\- ¡Mycroft, basta! Mírame. Mírame y respira conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

La voz, suave pero firme, de Greg se abrió paso a través de la tormenta que azotaba su mente, los pensamientos e imágenes giraban en bucle sin cesar, se aferró a su mano mientras trataba de volver a respirar con normalidad, enfocando sus ojos en los de su compañero, empezando a ser consciente de su entorno.

Greg aún llevaba puesto el abrigo, y estaba arrodillado frente a él en el suelo, sujetando una de sus manos mientras con la otra le desabrochaba la corbata para facilitar su respiración. Los ojos marrones no se apartaban de los suyos.

Tras la reunión con sus padres no había sido capaz de concentrarse en el trabajo, sintiendo como la ansiedad comenzaba a extender sus tentáculos, y se había ido a casa.

Había intentado dejar de pensar, pero su mente era como un ciclón imparable. 

Recuerdos del pasado, imágenes de lo que podría ser el futuro, cada escena se repetía en su mente, cosas que habían pasado y cosas que no, cómo podría haber sido todo si hubiera tomado una o otra decisión, cada conocimiento adquirido, cada suposición, cada conversación e imagen estallando en destellos, superponiéndose en una amalgama confusa y dolorosa.

\- Vamos, muy bien, muy bien,lo estás haciendo muy bien, cariño, eso es, respira.

La mano de Greg se deslizaba suavemente arriba y abajo por su brazo, reconfortándolo, su voz tranquila era como un ancla que lo mantenía a salvo del naufragio en medio de la tormenta. 

Se aferró a él mientras el mundo volvía a girar a la velocidad normal.

Su cabeza parecía a punto de partirse en dos, el dolor le impedía abrir los ojos normalmente y sentía como si sus huesos fueran de gelatina. 

\- Vamos a tumbarte en el sofá, ¿de acuerdo?. Gracias a Dios que Anthea nos llamó. ¿Sabes lo que debes hacer cuándo empieza a ser demasiado, verdad?

Se apoyó en su compañero mientras lo conducía al sofá, recordando qué era aquello tan importante que había olvidado hacer.

\- Llamarte. Lo siento yo... Lo olvidé...Era todo tan confuso y ruidoso ahí dentro...

Recostándolo, le hizo tomar unas píldoras con un vaso de agua antes de taparlo con una manta.

\- Está bien, descansa ahora, después hablaremos. Todo estará bien. Nosotros estaremos aquí.

Con la mano de Greg acariciando suavemente su pelo, fue cerrando los ojos, cayendo en un sueño tranquilo. Greg besó su sien. 

Sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que Mycroft se había dormido, Greg se apartó de él para reunirse con los dos hombres en el pasillo, guiándolos hasta la cocina.

\- ¿Necesita un médico?

Greg suspiró antes de negar con la cabeza,girándose para preparar el té.

\- No, estará bien, solo necesita...

\- Retomar su dieta.

Para sorpresa de John, Greg asintió.

\- Sherlock, tu hermano no está gordo.

Sherlock y Greg lo miraron, cómo si no supieran de qué estaba hablando.

\- ¡Claro que no está gordo! 

\- ¿Entonces por qué...?

Greg les sirvió, antes de hablar.

\- John, ¿has oído hablar del sobrepeso mental?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo actúo por impulsos. Borro la información superflua y me atengo a los hechos. Mycroft.... Mycroft no olvida nada. No puede. Guarda cada escena, cada diálogo, cada olor y cada gesto. Se dedica a analizar datos, después de todo. Pero es demasiado crítico, demasiado autoexigente. No deja de pensar en ningún momento, no deja de conjeturar e imaginar mil escenarios posibles, y cada escenario contiene mil conjeturas más. Se sobrecarga. 

\- Reflexionar está bien, pero cuando te obsesionas.... Me llevó ocho años que aceptara cenar conmigo, por qué en su mente ya había roto toda relación con él por unos dieciocho motivos diferentes. O diferentes enemigos me habían eliminado para llegar hasta él de otras mil formas distintas. No deja de pensar que habría pasado si hubiera hecho esto o lo otro, si hubiera dicho o dejado de decir una u otra cosa... Es increíblemente inteligente, pero sus pensamientos a menudo son tóxicos, y necesitamos darle algo a lo que aferrarse cuando su mente entra en bucle. Tenemos que hacer que deje de controlarlo todo y viva un poco más con sus emociones y menos con su cerebro. Intentar que viva menos en su interior y más con nosotros.

\- Y preguntar por la dieta...

\- Le recuerda que estamos aquí, y que debe alejarse de los pensamientos basura como el resto del mundo debería alejarse de la comida basura.

John los miró, pensativo. Greg le dedico una sonrisa algo triste

\- Estará bien. La tormenta ha pasado. Y cuando llegue la próxima, bueno, estaremos ahí. Cómo siempre.


End file.
